You Belong To Me
by the sun will always shine
Summary: Songfic. ScreenAger by Muse. Blood finds his feelings towards the girl he named a seductress are slightly more affectionate than he would have hoped. "You belong to me."    ALICExBLOOD. OC free.


Alice Liddell belonged to me. That was what I had told myself.

I looked across to the girl, who was sleeping in the bed that stood at the other side of the room.

She was everything I'd ever wanted, and everything I'd always hated, all rolled into one-

I knew she didn't actually go around seducing men deliberately, but that didn't mean I wouldn't resent her for it. I couldn't ever get near her- People surrounded her constantly, making it impossible to show my interest. Because it turns out, it was true.

Everyone in wonderland, MUST fall in love with Alice Liddell.

And it seemed I was not the exception.

And I had not deemed it worth it to allow courtship with other Wonderlanders- The girl had expressed her affection for the Cat of Wonderland several times, And I would not let him get in the way. However, She had also expressed her feelings on death- So I could not Shoot the Mangy thing.

Why did she have to be difficult?

_Who's so phoney and always surrounded  
Stop your screaming, no one can hear  
All the scars on your skin, post no bills_

Was it really so bad that I kidnapped her?

I mean, I was a Mafioso. I was allowed to drug, kidnap and kill people as I pleased- There was no problem with that. I was formidable- People ran and hid as the saw me pass. I had power. And I was not afraid to use it. And I also had a gun.

A good combination.

I look at her again, and examined her sleeping face. She looked peaceful. And beautiful. The scars caused by too many near scrapes with mafia bullets littered the skin of her arms. Her legs, too, were dotted with gashes.

Her beauty remained untarnished. Her hair framed her pale face, and her creamy lids protected the orbs beneath. Her lips, rosy red, were pouted, and her face, In sleep, was carefree.

Easy to love.

The girl stirred, and I drew himself to my full height, off the chair I had been sitting on. I strode out the room, my jacket swishing behind me. I had to seem intimidating.

I shut the door, then leant against it, allowing my senses to crumble in a way I couldn't around Alice Liddell. My eyelids dropped, and I knew my face had contorted into a mask of pain and anguish- As if I really thought that my life had no point.

"Alice..." I leant my forehead to the door, And tilted my lips, as if I could kiss her through the door.

"Blood..." A voice creeped out from under the door.

_Who you were  
Was so beautiful  
Remember who... who you were_

My eyes widened of their own accord, and my brows furrowed. I pulled my head back, and looked at the floor.

"B...Blood?" Alice's voice whimpered. I almost found it humorous that after I had drugged her, kidnapped her, and kept her captive, I would be the one acting as a security blanket, rather than Elliot, Or The Bloody Twins, Both of whom were markedly cuddlier than I could ever be.

I retracted from the door, and put a hand on the handle.

_Hide from the mirror, the cracks and the memories  
Hide from your family, they won't know you now  
For all the holes in our souls host no thrills_

I dragged the door open, and found Alice in the bed, the duvet and pillows clutched around her, holding her knee's to her chest, as if she believed that if she clutched hard enough, her problems would disappear. She looked up, tears clinging to her bottom lashes.

Beauty in Anguish.

How Ironic.

She looked up at me with untrusting eyes, as if she wanted to trust me but couldn't quite bring herself to. She looked worn, and tired. Like she had a sleep filled with nightmares she could not awake from.

I would deal with the Incubus later.

I leant down, and crouched by her bed, as If trying to gain the trust of a child.

She winced and flinched at our close proximity.

"Alice..." I tried to sooth her. I was feeling mournful, I loved and resented the girl, and I had maimed her- Perhaps not physically, but It seemed that If I could get her to trust me, I could change her into something I desired. That way No-one else would want her- Or rather, they would but, they would learn to stay away quickly.

I was killing the Alice I loved.

And that was something I simply could not do.

"Oh, Alice..." I leant forward, and grabbed her shoulders, then pulled her into a hug. Needing to express myself physically was something that usually caused a massacre. But this time, I was content. But even so, I was surprised when she hugged me back. She soon relaxed, her tense muscles turned to jelly under my grip.

"Blood..." She breathed into my shoulder; I rubbed small circles into her back, trying to get her to relax even more. Very soon, I began stroking her hair, and almost immediately, I felt Alice sling her arms around my neck, trying to support herself. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, and despite myself, shivers travelled down my spine.

_Who you were  
Was so beautiful  
Memories who... who you were_

I pulled back, and held her shoulders in my hands. I looked into her eyes, so endlessly deep, And gently pressed my lips to hers. I slid a hand to the back of her head; As it seemed her neck was particularly sensitive. I edged my eyes open, so I could see her reactions. Her eyes first shot open, and looked very shocked, which I didn't suppose was too surprising. What did surprise me however, was the fact that very slowly, her eyes began to close, and that she began to look more content.

I pulled her in closer, and kissed her more passionately. Her fingers knotted in my hair, And I smiled.

I released her.

I couldn't help but love Alice Liddell. The girl who had unintentionally seduced every man across wonderland had now done the same to me.

And I didn't care. Because after all I had done to her, she was now draped across me, not anyone else.

But I was wrong. Alice Liddell did not belong to me, Far from it.

I would always belong to Alice Liddell.


End file.
